


Not Like Deliverance

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: fic_promptly, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fun, Gen, M/M, Rivers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo, Dee and Bikky spend the weekend whitewater canoeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Shooting the rapids in a canoe, like in Deliverance,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

“Didn’t I tell you this would be fun?” Ryo shouted over the roar of the rapids, laughing as the spray splashed over him, droplets of water shining like jewels in his hair.

“It’s fantastic!” Bikky thrust his paddle against a rock, helping to guide them past it through the narrow channel.

“I keep thinkin’ about that movie, the one with Burt Reynolds. Deliverance,” Dee called from the rear of their canoe, digging his own paddle into the water, driving them onwards through the turbulent water. “We should’ve brought bows and arrows with us, just in case we run into any trouble.”

“Neither of us knows how to use a bow.” Ryo turned to grin at his partner as they were swept out into a clear stretch of water before the next set of rapids. “Besides, that kind of thing only happens in movies, so you’re in for a big disappointment.”

“Funny!” 

“I thought so.”

Bikky looked back and forth between the two men. “What kind of thing? I’ve never seen that movie.”

“That’s because you’re too young to watch it, twerp. Besides, it’s an old movie.”

“A group of men from the city go canoeing on a river like this and end up fighting for their lives against a bunch of mountain men,” Ryo explained briefly.

“Not all the city guys make it back to civilisation alive,” Dee added. “And the survivors get pretty messed up.”

“And you still brought us out here?” Bikky stared at Ryo incredulously.

“Relax, Bikky, we’re perfectly safe. Like I said, it was just a movie, things like that don’t happen in real life. Right, Dee? We’re not even that far from civilisation, those guys went way up in the backwoods where there’s people who’ve never seen a city in their lives.” 

Dee and Bikky, both city boys, shared a look. “How can people live like that?” Bikky asked.

“Beats me!”

“Heads up!” Ryo called out. “Rapids coming up, aim for the centre channel, between those two big rocks.”

Bikky and Dee readied their paddles and dug in, steering towards the gap, and then they were between the rocks, pushing off them to keep the canoe facing in the right direction and moving forwards. It was the wildest ride Bikky had ever been on, and he was loving every minute of it. 

Watching the spray kicked up by the bow of their canoe drench Ryo yet again as they dipped down before being tossed high by the rough water, Dee felt a brief pang of regret that they had to wear the big, bulky, orange life preservers. Visions of Ryo with his wet t-shirt plastered to his leanly muscled torso filled Dee’s head and he had to force himself to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing, paddling and steering. 

When Ryo had suggested a weekend of whitewater canoeing, he’d been a bit dubious, partly because he’d seen Deliverance so many times and partly because he’d never paddled a canoe before. But Ryo had, and he’d promised that Dee would enjoy himself, so he’d agreed. Besides, the house ape had called him a chicken. That was a challenge if Dee had ever heard one, he’d had no choice but to prove to the annoying little runt that he wasn’t scared. He had his manly pride to think of!

Dee had to admit that Ryo had been right; he was having a brilliant time. It was way better than the water slide at Coney Island, which cost too much and never lasted long enough. Ryo had picked a river that wasn’t too difficult for novices, but wasn’t for beginners either. There were campsites at strategic points with full facilities and they’d be staying at one overnight before shootin’ the rapids on the last stretch of river back to where they left their car.

“We’re definitely doin’ this again, right Biks?”

“Yeah! We should do this every weekend!”

Ryo smiled as he paddled hard through the foamy water towards the next narrow channel between spray-slicked boulders. He’d finally found an activity they all enjoyed. This river was pretty easy, but next time, maybe they could come out here for several days instead of just a weekend and try one of the longer and more difficult courses. The fresh air and exercise would do all of them good. 

In a couple of hours they’d reach the camp where they’d be spending the night; he’d booked them a room in one of the log cabins because he didn’t think Dee was quite ready to experience camping under canvas just yet and he didn’t want his partner’s complaining to spoil the trip. Everything was so perfect he wished this weekend could last forever. It was certainly one he was never going to forget

The End


End file.
